Harmonia's Big Adventure
by ClockworkMaiden
Summary: This is the story of my OC. Read and you'll like!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, mi namm is Harmonia Yakovich Buttercat Asters, but u can cull mi "Cat girly". I have lung blonde hair lick a golden waterfall!1! I have boos and a cut tail. I also hive scalet is lick pools of blood.

I live in da Aperture Sci place in da secret wombs.

Mi father was Ratmany!122 But he done died. When de girl Cell escaped. Now GLasos has fund mi and I'm trying to run from her rite no. I have lazer eyes because I dunnop why. I juts dop.

"I Wile GET V STUPPID GURL!" She tells; at me ash I am running frum her mashy plutes; "No YOP WON'T! Burn! Loll" I sed. Then I use patrol on ceiling with my portel gun and fill behind her.

"No!" She yolled. "UN must listen too mesh!"

"Why shoulde I lusty to you?" I asked beautifully, because I'm hot and have bobs.

"Baecaus I no who YAH MAMA IS!"

I stooped. "Who is she?'

"She was…..A TURRET!W 12!"

I gospeled. I nearly drooped my poral gunner!11!

"Imkimpossible (Lol, liked Kim Possible?)!"

"It ish treed!" Glasods nodded with a poker force. "Butt she went to Chinnea."

"What dies have to do whith mash? Tell mah now!" I fettered my eyelished.

"Beaus U NED TO RESCUE HER!"

(DAt was a plot twist! What will happened to Harmonia? Find out next time?!11 And dat was just da prologue, sue it waz short LOL)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi guys Im spry dat dis is late. I lost meh first druft LOL. And wet is a trullfic? Can u call it a faieefic instead? Dat would be nice.)

* * *

"But how can I rescue heer? From China?" I ask jumopfing up and down.

"I will give u a SPACESHIPPIN!" Gladoss scremed, jumping with mah.

Glaods sung Call Mee Manly by Curly Ray Jun (I Luv dat song!# 111~~) and tHE SPACESHIPPE Appeared. I knew it was a space ship because it said Spaceship on da side.

I want in.

I looked around to see a lot of buttns. And also...

"COMPANIUN COOB!" I yell runnin over to him. "Where did u go?"

"I'm sry I cold nut stare at u, Harmonia," He sed. "I wuz surfing in Haiti."

"Oh, dat's nice!1111112? 1" I told back happily. "Now have to go on adventures! 1!"

I pushed a big red button, I newt to press it, cuz it said, "Guru to Chineea" on it.

The spaceship went BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!1 And it took uff our clothes at ad speed of smell! It was lik in ad movie Captqain England!

"Yay I lug gong to China!" Sed a voce behind us. I looked around to see...

CHIMNA CORE!1111!

"CHINA Cur!" I sed. "How u get here?'

"I dunno." Da core sed. It was red, but nut communist.

"Well, u can be our guid!"

"OK!" It seed, agreeing with meh.

"Were here," Companion sed.

"Yay!"

(I hop dat was exciting 4 u. Da next choppy is about Harmonia in China. What will happen? Find out spoon!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Oh, and I forgut, I wood lick to thank my boyfriend, Brendo, 4 editing. Thx!)

We got off the spaceship tosee a lute of Chinese peole strain at us. Thay wore Chinese cloth. That was pink and sparkle. Dey also had a flog a on them.

Joe of da crude members came to us and danced, sining "Sheng shong communist shong song!111!"

Dey clopped when he waz Finnish and came forward with jewels 4 us, cause we were special, apearantlee.

"I dun want yer jewelries!111" I sed. They bowed restpecfullee and stooped bawk. "Tell mah where my mum is!"

"Oak!" A girl sed, (Kelsey, dies is 4 u!) stepping forward. She waz smart aqnd came from AntacTICA!

"Me nam is Astrid!" She said happily. She had cut pink hair and silver and golden is. She smells lick pumpcin penguins. She was cull, but nut as cull ash me, LOL. "I can control fire, cause, im a fire bender!11"

"Cull!" I seed. "New tack us to my mum! Shez a turret1"

"Sur!" She seed too. "All u have to so be clop 3 tims and spin around! I'll do it with u, Haronia."

We did watt she sed.

Sudden lee, I felt al werd and scuff afterwards, and den I openened meh eyes.

WE were in dino age! And Buddy was on ad dinosaur tren! It made a sound.

"ChEW CHEW!" It sed.

"Why died u doo dis?" I ask.

"Oops," She seed with a derp face. 'It was four times, not tree!"

"Lol," I seed, blinking mah red and silver eyes. I did it again; only dis time I clapped four times.

WE were nu in rum. It waz all dark and stuff.

And den I saw two men. Dey was...COMUISTS!111!

And dye had mum loocked up!

(Dat was exiting, wasn't it: D?)


	4. Chapter 4-0 da saxing! save mum we do

(oy, im surry it waz lat. Brend waz ben a jork!)

I gosped. My hare was swining. Dey had Mum! 'Oh noes111!1

"oh yah11!" Da combusts sed, having pink whips dat said Koles on item. The has blod on dem!111111111113

"dauter~" Mum tyelled. Sh waz a sparkly aqua turret WIF SPARKES1!1!

"Yo GUz ar mean!" I yolled at da communists. "Yu r doo doo heads!1111!1"

"AH WE DON LICK DOSE WORDS!11" Dey sceamed, runnin out da door.

I Pixed mum up.

"Hi, Mum!" I sed.

"LOL," She sed back. "But we ned to dun awaynow. Dell be back wITH guns!1"

"butt I hive lazer eyes!" I sed, giving her a lock.

"Gooood!1" She screemed back. "But dey have an evan worse weapon!"

I cirled my hed arund. Den I sed what is it

"dey hav...yur TWINE SISTAH!"

I gospled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~``221```

"I hive a twin sis?' I askd. I was shockled.

"yope," She sed.

"hoo iz sha?" I asked.

"Her...

name...

iz...

"

I hold mah breth.

"Miszzzzzzzzzz..."

"AOSTRID!"

Chinea care, companon coob, and I gasped.

Den I locked arund confusedly.

Pear waz Astrod?


End file.
